News
Server down Hi all, Pax here. Some of you might've noticed that the server is down at the moment. You might be wondering what is up and when it will be fixed. I'm afraid I cannot yet answer either of those questions, but I can tell you that it has been noticed and that it will be fixed as soon as possible. In the mean time, if you have any further questions or comments you can use the Wikia for them. We'll do our best to answer them. Happy holidays! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ''The City-building Company Greetings, This is Xyniden! : In anticipation of the demand for buildings on the 1.9 Matcatia map, I have created a company which will, for the price of the blocks and small wages for those who will do the building, will create cities and towns based off of our designs or our customers submitted designs. : To see some display buildings, head over to Xyniden's home by typing /home xyniden Xyniden 16:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) '''The Epic Build! Hi All, Woodmandan here! This is my first time on MatCat's Wikia, so pardon me if I do cause any unwanted havoc. Now, to the good part! Recently, Some great members of the server, Including SheepVine, e7a, Jarret16. They proposed a build. Alas, this would not just be any build, this was going to be a great build, an Epic Build! As it stands right now, The plan is we find a mountain, and on one side, a castle of heroes, with waterfalls and everything nice! On the flip side, we have a castle of villans, which has lavafalls, villans, and everything evil! We are hoping someone can record a time lapse of it, then, posting it on say, youtube, to gain positive publicity and traffic for the server! This is an unbelievably creative idea, and productive Idea for the server. I really hope something great turns out from this! Whats our Goal? To get on the front page of the minecraft wiki. If all goes to plan, we might be able to get on the front page using the digital diamond system. If we manage to achieve this, I see great things for our server! Right, Now on to the currents members. Remember, if you want to participate in this great event please post a response in the forum! It is listed as Participators - The Epic Build!, Under General Discussion. Main Organizers: e7a, Paxmort Heads Of Build: Tonnosi, e7a Head of materials: Zynkei Participators: e7a, Paxmort, SabreDude, Zynkei, Sheepvine, Xyniden, Electroninja, LizardLick, Jarret16, roguerat267, Ragnurocky, Telchar22, DarthMorius, and myself, zsscooby, and Woodmandan! Hope to see you there! article was Ok'ed by VictusBcb The Calamity Yes, The Calamity. Right now things are pretty confusing around MatCatia after RelentingBlake removed all the permissions from MatCatia. Word has it that he got wind of his demotion but still had his powers and decided to go out with a bang. As a result of this, MatCatia is currently set aside while everyone has quickly built temporary living arrangements on a temporary map. This has caused alot of confusion, and chaos is running rampant. There are safe houses though and despite the confusion, there are plenty of players who have opened up their hearts and their wallets to help those in need. A makeshift city has been erected, which is near a safehouse I erected at /home VictusBcb. There are food chests for those who need healing . The food is on an honor system. If you take food out, I ask that at a later time, you replace it. If you're feeling gen erous and haven't used the safehouse yet, feel free to donate any food or supplies for those in need. Word on the grapevine is that MatCatia will be replaced with a new map after patch 1.8 launches. Players will have a chance to get back at old MatCatia in order to get items from their chests. Keep in mind this is all heresay, but it did come from some higher-ups. Screenshot of the Week Contest 2 is still underway, the subject matter for this week is fear. Judging will be this Thursday, so get your submissions in before then, time is running out. The prizes, due to the Calamity, have been lost, but I'm still going to give out some kind of prizes, now that I'm set up with a home and have a mining operation going on. I'm also accepting donations for prizes. I know that alot has been going on in MatCatia, but keep the faith folks. It's always darkest before the dawn. This is VictusBcb signing out, an apple a day keeps the doctor away~! --(There should be more writing about the condition of the Calamity. Can you talk more about Spawn City?) --(Victus: More info will be posted as available. Spawn city is currently put aside like the rest of MatCatia, unable to be accessed except by a certain few people. I'm not sure what condition it's in after the permissions blew up, so I can't comment on that really. I've posted about as much as I learned about the Calamity so far, but the problem with this subject is that alot of it is heresay and word-of-mouth. We need more official admin posts / updates on the situation. If not for AC, we probably wouldn't know anything right now.) VictusBcb Monday, 29 August 2011, 10:43am (EST) Victus Returns from Beyond Yes, I'm now back from my hiatus. The new internet router thing has arrived, and I'm getting good enough signal that I can get back to playing on this server. Also, doing my job I got right before the hiatus: Reporter. I've not found much on the forums that could be considered news-worthy lately, and being absent for a few weeks has left me out of the in-game loop. So in place of this news article, I'm going to make a few requests! Screenshot of the week. Post your screenshots from playing on MatCat in this thread here, and you could win a fabulous prize. More details are in the thread on the forum, but if you don't feel like clicking, here's the run-down: Once a week, I'll post up the subject for the screenshot of the week. You post a screenshot to try and match the subject, and hope that you win. Each player is limited to two screenshots per week for the contest. Anyone can enter. The only rules are that you cannot use a flymod to take the picture (Even you Admins and Mods, we have a level playing field for everyone here~), and that submissions must be in 24 hours prior to judging. The subject this week is Family. Yes, take a screenshot of something that you think embodies the concept of family. Submissions this week must be in by Monday the 22nd of August, by 11:59pm (EST). I look forward to judging all the submissions. 1st Place: 200 Credits, Mystery Items 2nd Place: 100 Credits, Mystery Item 3rd Place: 50 Credits VictusBcb Tuesday, 16 August 2011, 9:43pm (EST) Xyniden Mall Complete Construction on Xyniden's massive mall is finally complete and ready for renting. A one-stop shopping city that brings all the NPCs together in one setting. This is a sure-fire way to boost the economy, and allow all merchants to have a well publicized location to operate. For more information, click here for the post that announced it's grand opening. It's Game Night! My sources tell me that zsscooby has a gambling machine fully constructed and operational, and has plans to create more. What's more fun than a night on the town, risking it all for that pot? This operation is currently commencing in Egypt City. I've never been there myself, so I couldn't give you directions. Ask zsscooby if you're interested in playing. I myself will have to check it out at a later date. DomDomLand Price Lowered It would seem that the asking price on DomDomLand has been lowered from 18,000 credits to only 16,000 credits 14,000 credits (Information posted by Domina in the News Feed as of an hour before this news post)! If you're interested in a nice piece of city, now is the time to grab at it. On the same note of DomDomLand, Domina has recently acquired her new city of Dominania. She's opened a Statue House. For a price, She'll build a statue of your character that you can actually live in! Price depends upon the complexity of your skin. Inquire here for more information. It's late for me now, and that's all the latest news I have for you tonight. DARE to resist drugs and violence! VictusBcb Wednesday, 3 August 2011, 1:54am (EST) Free-Build Reset Coming up on the fifth of August will be a Freebuild Reset. The purpose of the reset is to respawn more natural resources that have thus far been tapped out. I think I speak for the rest of MatCatia when I say, "You mean I can build a mine-shaft without hitting twelve mines belonging to other players on my way down?". It will be a glorious hour before mine-shafts riddle the underground once again. We do have to ask though, how will this affect the already shaky economy? With the great influx of new materiel, shop owners may be in for some losses in profit margin. To soften the blow to the hopeful merchants, they may need to shift their priorities from selling wood, stone, sand, and other essential blocks to a more tool-based market. Pickaxes and shovels may be in high demand after the reset, along with torches too I'd imagine. In other news, the Giant population seems to be taking a few steps away from the endangered species list. The appearance of this large race of alive-sounding undead-that-aren't-dead is steadily increasing. Sources are yet unsure of the cause of the increase in sightings, but this reporter believes that they may have started watching the Discovery Channel. Word on the market is that DomDomLand is currently up for sale. Asking price seems to be in the range of 18,000 credits without the town portal, minimum 22,000 credits with the town portal. For more information on this topic, click here to be directed to the forum thread concerning this. Whoever buys it, I hope you'll be a good neighbor to me, I can see you from my land. Finally, the last bit of news for the day. Word on the grapevine is that the Head Administrator Xyniden is working on a mall. Something a few people have been clamoring for, as a plot in spawn city is expensive, and most NPCs get overlooked or no advertising at all. This could really be a great thing for merchants as of now, since there's so many selling, but hardly anyone buying. Good luck with the mall Xyniden, if you need any assistance, I'm right here. This is VictusBcb signing off. Be cool, stay in school. VictusBcb Sunday, 30 July 2011, 3:37pm (EST) Who doesn't like stuff, and things? Contributors to the server will be treated to both in equal measure. As of whenever, MatCat Daylight Time, donators and supporters will enjoy the following perks. # Chestplate, Leggings, Boots Expand the capacity of your inventory. With any item/block selected in your quick slots—that is, held in your hand—open the chat window and type, /chestplate, and presto! The item is now carried in the armor slot in your inventory. It works the same with the leggings and boots slots. In this way you'll have an advantage in carrying goods to market, hauling resources back from mining expeditions into bountiful Anarchy, bringing more provisions into battle with your troop, or in simply being better than everyone else. # Door Shields Shipped directly from his factory southern MatCatia, each unit bears Belikeuin Industries' famous slogan: So Simple, Even You Can Use It! The door shield is a fairly simple concept. You acquire a door. You hold it in your hand, and it has a chance to absorb damage. See? It's D&D Core Rules meets Bob Vila meets Minecraft. A wooden door is good. An iron door is better. Sadly, there are no diamond doors. One day MatCat will stop wasting his time maintaining the server and fix that. Until then, enjoy the pwnage as you sally forth in to combat bearing your mighty, er...door. Battle on! Now, onto important things. For supporters, we're providing the following enhancements. ## Exploding Trees Did I say “exploding trees”? I meant friggin' ridiculous fireworks trees that drop all their items. Like Beli's door shields, this concept is similarly simple. As a supporter you follow this easy sequence. First step: you destroy the bottom log of any tree with your axe. Second step: all the blocks comprising the tree, including the leaves, are instantly destroyed and drop all their items. Third step: profit. As a donator, you'll watch in awe wishing you were that cool. As everyone else, you'll wonder if you're watching a god. ## Block Hats Why plant that cactus in front of your house when you could be wearing it on your head like a true pimp? For supporters, blocks are now hat-able. Not items, mind you (cake hats are out, sadly), but any block you like. The world is now your headgear. Be bold. Think big. Think Pumpkinhead! We thank all our generous contributors, and particularly our Supporters, who have given $50.00 or more to keep the server running. Written by Sietch Sunday, 10 July 2011 18:29